


ABC's with Aiden (not) Hawke

by theassassinpenguin (hawkeblocke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeblocke/pseuds/theassassinpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in no particular order, drabbles of my (not) Hawke's life made to comply with the Character Alphabet Meme that's been (kind of?) floating around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC's with Aiden (not) Hawke

“Do you understand what that means, son?”  Malcolm was kneeling in front of him.  He was seven.

Aiden stared at the man numbly.  Of course he understood the boy had been around plenty of men like Ser Hawke, all of them dangerous.  They had scared him.  He would come to realize, later, that most of them practiced blood magic, and most of them had either turned and died, or were hunted down by the Templars.

Talk of apostates, however?  Ser Hawke had done well enough to explain just what they (he) were, none of the mages he had seen had ever mentioned it.

“Aiden,” Malcolm snapped his fingers and for a second Aiden expected a spark to fly.  “Do you know why we must keep this a secret?”

The boy nodded.  “So the Templars don’t take you away from Lady Hawke,” the man who had given him a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear, and food to eat gave him a tired smile.

“And you, my boy.  Someone must teach you to shoot that bow of yours,” Ser Hawke messed up his hair with a large hand.  “Now, off you go, bed time.”

Leandra came and tucked him in once he had crawled into bed.  He listened to her talk as she smoothed untamed hair from his forehead and he mumbled his good night when he was already half asleep.

…

“Go, Aiden, under the bed, mommy will come get you,” in his dreams his mother always looked like Lady Hawke.  Aiden wanted to tell her, _no, you’re not my mom_.

Instead, he heard his little voice say, “like our game?”

His mother (not his mother, what did she look like?) nodded, looked behind her shoulder, and smiled.  “Just like our game, go, and I’ll find you.”

He felt excitement, and smiled.  He remembered the game, when he was little his mother would play with him.  He was supposed to hide, under the bed, in the closet, anywhere he could fit and try to not be found.  He was really good at hiding, he was little and could fit in a lot of places.

He scampered into his mother’s (no! Not his mother… his mother… who was she?) room, and squeezed under her bed.  He felt fear when the boots he saw weren't his mother’s, and the voice he heard wasn't hers, either.


End file.
